


第十四章

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	第十四章

Arthit一时间不知道该如何反应，愣怔了片刻后才像想起了什么，他哑着嗓子问道，“你怎么在这...？”

Kongphop的眼睛早就在他的身上来回打量了，嘴角勾起的笑让Arthit忍不住的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他的喉结滚动了一下，语调微微有些上挑，才半调笑的反问道，“你猜呢？”

Arthit看着他不怀好意的眼神，条件反射的向自己的身上看去，才突然意识到了什么，立刻用被子将自己裹在了里面，一脸戒备的看着Kongphop，脸颊上还泛起了不正常的红晕。

Kongphop的突然造访让毫无准备的他一时间措手不及，连衣服都没来得及穿上，这毫无疑问的就便宜了这个“大灰狼”。

再加上昨天晚上的事情，Arthit的心里不由得一阵心虚与羞赧，他现在只觉得脸颊被烧的火辣辣的疼，连带着眼神都微微躲闪着，单单是感受到了Kongphop直勾勾的目光，自己都不由得面红耳热了起来，仿佛整个人都毫无遮拦的暴露在外，尽管还盖着厚厚的被子。

“你...”Arthit咬咬牙也没说出个所以然。

“我怎么了？Arthit董事。”Kongphop将手中拿着的袋子随手放在了一边，半透明色的袋子里隐约可以看见方形的饭盒。

Kongphop顺手解开了自己的领带扔到了一边，然后将一条腿跪在床上，整个人向着陷在床中间的Arthit欺进。

Arthit全身都裹在了被子里，无措的看着渐渐在他眼前放大的Kongphop，在他的鼻尖即将抵上自己的脸时，Arthit赶紧用手压在了他的胸前止住了Kongphop的动作，连忙磕磕绊绊的开口问道，“你...你到底怎么进来的...”

Kongphop轻笑了一下没有回答，而是直接从口袋里掏出了一张银色卡片在Arthit的眼前晃了晃，随后又嘚瑟的小心翼翼的收了回去，仿佛是在说这是他的，Arthit想拿走都没门。

Arthit从昨天过后一直浑浑噩噩的睡到刚刚，就算是睁开眼的时候都没有怎么清醒，也完全没有注意到那张备用的磁卡被拿走了，他瞪大眼睛难以置信的看着Kongphop。

“还给我！”Arthit一下就从被子里跑了出来，连自己没穿衣服的事情都抛在了脑后，一心只想拿回那张磁卡，他的手在伸向Kongphop口袋的时候就被对方一把抓住了，纤细的手腕毫无招架之力的被Kongphop攥在了手里。

“我拿了就是我的了。”Kongphop对他挑了挑眉毛，一脸戏谑的看着急红了眼眶的Arthit。

“你这个人...”Arthit被Kongphop噎的连话都说不完整。

“我这个人怎么了？”Kongphop拽着他又向自己怀里拉了拉，眼睛不停的在他光溜溜的身上游离，看着上面还没有褪下的吻痕和暧昧的痕迹，心中不由得升起了满足感。

毕竟这一切痕迹都是他留下来的杰作，这恰恰证明了眼前这个人是真真切切属于他的。

“怎么这么...不要脸...”Arthit赤红着眼眶半天才憋出了这么一句不痛不痒的话。

Kongphop听完嘴角的弧度更大了，趁Arthit还发愣时弯下腰在他的嘴角偷了一香，随后舔舔唇说道，“我就对你不要脸。”

——砰砰

Arthit的脸涨得通红，心跳仿佛漏跳了一拍，他的目光躲闪着Kongphop，这种莫名其妙的心跳却占据了他的心房，这个男人脱口而出的调戏的话，竟然能让他不争气的红了脸。

Kongphop借机将手环住了Arthit的腰一把把人推倒在床上，顺势爬上了床将Arthit压在了身下。

看着他红若樱桃的唇瓣，Kongphop只觉得喉咙发干，喉结滚动了一下便迫不及待的俯下身含住了那两片嘴唇，清冽的味道立刻流入他的口腔，他的舌尖在上舔弄着，灵活的滑过柔软的每一处。

Arthit愣了一下便立刻陷入了这激烈的情动中，他不由自主合上眼睛迎合着在他口中肆虐的舌头，他的睫毛微微颤抖着，心尖也被Kongphop撩拨的一塌糊涂，炽热的气息扑他的脸上，湿润的嘴唇紧紧的压迫着他的，氧气全数被其掠夺，窒息感让他红着脸暗暗使劲，才发现Kongphop的力量大得惊人，让他动弹不了半分，只得徒劳的发出呜咽声，“唔...”

察觉到Arthit的挣扎，Kongphop倏然用手掌猛的托住他的后脑勺加深了这个吻，另一只手在他的身上游走，刺激着他的敏感带。

纤长的手指滑过他的腰线，揉着他腰侧的软肉，片刻后又直奔他胸前的红樱而去，两个手指捏住一遍发狠的揉搓着，酥麻的感觉传遍了全身，Arthit的双腿发软不一会就没有了力气抵抗，整个人窝在床上任由他摆弄着。


End file.
